


Found You

by SGALOVER



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mind Manipulation, Spoilers for the four night crossover, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: WARNING!!! Spoilers for the four night crossover event!!While trying to escape from the Alien Mothership the Arrow crew stumbles upon another human captive.  Someone two of their party thought dead months ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I decided to take this opportunity to write a little fix it fic. It probably won't go past the end of the crossover. There will be major feels, that's a given. This isn't all of it but I wanted to get the first part of it out there as quick as I could. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to drop a comment or kudos at the end!

They're running through the halls of the alien ship. Ray thinks he can figure out where they're going. They just have to reach the small ships and they'll be home free. Able to return to the others and help stop this invasion. He's moving so quickly he doesn't even notice it. It's Sara who stops the party in their tracks. A loud gasp that echoes in the silent halls. Ray is half way to talking when he turns, concerned about that sound. But his voice leaves his throat when he catches sight of what stopped Sara.

It's another pod, exactly like the ones they had crawled out of. And inside of it is a person. A very familiar looking person. Ray is moving only a half second after Sara. He gets to her side quickly enough to stop her hands from making contact, “Sara, no!” he hisses

“Why the hell not!?” she hisses back and turns on him with fire in her eyes, “We can't just leave him here like this!”

“No. But we also can't just pull him out!” Ray argues, “We have no idea what that would do to him.”

“Ray's right.” Oliver seems to appear out of thin air. It's only now that Ray really remembers their situation. Oliver is looking at the pod with a tight expression, “We made our own way out. Who knows what could happen if we just pull him out.”

“Who even is this guy?” Thea asks as she and Diggle come to join them

“He's Leonard Snart.” Sara says without hesitation, “He's a member of our team. And we thought he died months ago.”

“We can't leave him here Oliver.” Ray tries to ignore how much he sounds like he's begging

Oliver's eyes soften, if only for a moment, “Of course not.” he starts to examine the strange panels surrounding the pod, “This is different then ours. Like it was built for a more long term prisoner.”

Ray starts examining the equipment himself. Certain things apparently are universal when tech is involved because he notices an interface. He isn't 100% sure but he thinks it might be a way to talk to Len while he's in his little dream world. Ray reaches out slowly and touches a button. They all jump when a holographic image appears over the pod.

_“I'm telling you it's pointless.”_

After so long the sound of Leonard's voice makes Ray want to cry. Seeing him moving around makes that feeling even stronger. On that glowing screen is Leonard. He looks just like Ray remembers. Except he's wearing a dark blue sweater and blue jeans. He's also got a kid, no more then three, balanced on his hip. 

_The person across from him, Barry Allen, sighs and frowns, “Come on Len. We need you for this.”_

_“And I'm telling you I can't go.” he nods down to the kid, “Diana has a cold and Micky has an ear infection. No way can my normal babysitters handle them both at once. You have enough back-up as it is. Why do you need me so bad?”_

_Barry suddenly looks guilty and rubs the back of his neck, “If I'm being honest...we miss you._ ”

_“What are you talking about?” Len snorts, “I'm still around. You drop by every other day to help Micky with his homework.”_

_“Yeah. But I miss having you around to help out.”_

_“That's part of being retired Barry. I don't have to be around when bad stuff happens.” Len shoots a look up a pair of wooden stairs, “You should go before you wake Sara. You know how cranky she gets if you wake her.”_

_Barry winces, “Yeah. Especially when she's pregnant.”_

_Leonard actually beams, “Yeah. Worth it though.”_

Ray is distracted from the footage when he hears a choked sob. Sara is crying, her hands cover her mouth. The rest look a bit confused, “God.” Sara sobs

Ray is there to wrap his arms around her shoulders, “Easy Sara.”

“Sara, what's wrong?” Oliver asks

“He said, before the Oculus. He said he was thinking about the future. Our future. This is...”

Ray gets it. They had just escaped an almost perfect world. If Len was trapped in his thoughts of a normal life it was understandable that he would want to stay. If the Dominators had picked Leonard up at the time Ray thought they had it would have been easy to manipulate him. Leonard probably would have taken anything other then death as reality. Not even questioning it. Seeing what that sort of freedom had created was...heartbreaking. For both Ray and Sara. Probably for very different reasons though.

“Sara.” Thea steps forward now, her face so open and sad, “Is he really that sort of person for you? Whoever he is?”

“Yes.” again no hesitation

“Then we won't leave without him.” Thea turns her gaze to Ray, her eyes narrow to a glare, “Get him out.”

“Right.” Ray doesn't argue, just turns to try and figure out how the communication device works


	2. Chapter 2

Len is just closing the door to Diana's room when he hears it, “Len.” for a moment he thinks he imagined it. A side effect of being up for longer then normal due to his children's illnesses. But when he turns around he sees someone. Someone he recognizes.

“Ray?” he takes in the strange gray clothing, “What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?”

Ray smiles, he seems glad to be recognized, “Long story. Short version is all we have time for.” he looks so guilty as he says, “I have to tell you something. You aren't going to like it.”

Len's stomach drops, “Is it Mick? I thought the latest mission was small potatoes.”

Ray's eyes widen in surprise, “So you know about the Legends?”

Len starts to feel a little strange all of a sudden, a pain behind his left eye, “Of course I do. I saved all of your asses plenty of times remember?”

“Yeah, I do.” Ray's smile gets so sad, “That's why I'm here.”

“I don't understand.”

“I'm so sorry Leonard.” Ray sounds like his heart is breaking, “But none of this is real.”

Len opens his mouth to say something about how this isn't funny. About how he really isn't in the mood for a prank right now. Then he sees something. He sees thing sometimes. Never mentions then to anyone. He's gotten some medication under the table through old connections. Convinced he's just starting to go nuts. He can't have Sara worrying about him now. Not in the state she's in. He's going to tell this strange version of Ray to go away, just like he always does after the flashes. But suddenly his mind is over come. More information then ever before is stuffed into his brain. He gives a cry of pain and falls to his knees. He holds his head between his hands, “What...”

“Len!” Ray is suddenly by his side, “What's happening?”

“I see...” it's suddenly so dark and yet so bright, “I can't see anything!” he cries

“That makes sense.” Ray says sadly as Len looks up at him in fear. Ray's eyes are filled with so much sadness, “Leonard, we thought you died.”

“What?”

“You sacrificed yourself to save us all.” Ray sounds so broken, “It should have been me but...”

“NO!” Len shouts back, “Barry saved me. He said he went back in time and...” another flash of that bright blue darkness, “But no...” that doesn't feel right all of a sudden

“Do you see things?” Ray asks softly, “Things that feel like memories.”

“That isn't real.” Len says even though suddenly that also doesn't feel true. He clings to it though, “I'm not dead.” he hates how he sounds so close to whimpering

“No, you aren't.” Ray seems so happy about that. Tears are forming in his eyes, “You aren't dead. But that doesn't mean this is real.”

“Then what is it?” Len doesn't care if he's begging

“It's a trick.” Ray says firmly, “A cruel trick. I don't think you can handle the full truth. Not right now. But you need to focus. Have you ever noticed something out of place? A building or a person or anything like that? Something only you can see out in the world?”

Len knows what he's talking about instantly, “There's this...no!” Len rips himself away from Ray's grip. He shakes his head and stands on shaky legs, “No, you aren't real.”

“Len, you have to listen to me.”

“Lenny!”

Len turns to see Sara at the end of the hallway. She looks worried. Her arms are wrapped around her swollen middle. Len is moving before he has time to think, “Sara, what are you doing up?”

“I thought I heard screams.” Sara looks around worriedly, “What's going on?”

The way she's looking around the hallway gives Len a new suspicion, “Do you see anything going on?”

“No.” her brows furrow

“Then it's nothing.” he reaches out and touches her shoulders. Gives her his most genuine smile, “Let's get you back to bed.”

“Len!” Len tries not to flinch. Sara doesn't so much as twitch. She isn't reacting at all to the man standing in their hallway. That can only mean one thing. He's hallucinating again, “Len you have to listen to me!”

“Come on.” Len starts leading Sara back to their bedroom

\--------------BREAK--------------------

Ray takes a step back from the controls, “Shit!” he doesn't swear very often but this seems like a worthy time, “He won't listen to me.”

“You said he's been gone for months.” Oliver said, “It's possible that after so much exposure it'll be harder for him to accept it isn't real.”

“Move over.” Sara pushes Ray away from the controls and slaps her hand down on the panel Ray's had just occupied


	3. Chapter 3

Len is washing dishes alone in the kitchen when he hears her, “Len, what are you doing?”

“The dishes babe. What's it...” he's only half turned from the sink when he spots her. He freezes. Sara is standing just inside the kitchen entrance. But she's dressed in the same clothing Ray had been the night before. And her middle is obviously flat. For a moment Len can't understand what he's seeing. Then the pain is back in his head. He puts one hand against the front of his forehead and looks back at the sink, “Go away. You're not real.”

“Bullshit.” her tone is deadly as she practically stalks around the kitchen island, “You know I'm real.”

“No, you're not.” Len assures himself. He sees her reaching out for him and moves before she can. He's never touched a hallucination before. Some part of him fears that, when it touches him, it won't be imaginary. But why would he possibly think that?, “Stay away from me.” he hisses at the facade

Sara's eyes become softer, sadder, “Len, I need you to think.”

“And I need you to vanish.” Len rubs the heels of his hands deeply into his eyes, “Why is this happening now?” he asks himself, “Why when Sara is so close?” he slides down the counter to sit on the cool tile floor, “I can't be there for her if I'm insane.”

“You aren't insane Len.” his hallucination slides down to sit next to him. She looks even sadder now, “And you can't be there for me if you're trapped in this place.”

“What exactly is this place if it's not reality?” Len asks, turning to face her, “What was Ray talking about last night?”

“Like he said, it's a long story. I guess you could say we got picked up by some nasty people who want something. Whether that something is information or just to take prisoners remains to be seen. But I know one thing for sure. I'm not leaving without you. No matter how long it takes we'll get you out of here.” Len jumps when a soft hand touches his own. He looks down to see all too familiar fingers curled over his skin. Tears start to form in his eyes. He can feel that. 

“Lenny!”

Len starts when Lisa's happy voice fills the house, “Lisa?” he's on his feet and moving for the living room instantly. A hand wiping at his eyes to clear unshed tears. He beams when he sees her standing there. The smile get's even wider when he sees a second figure trying to climb up Lisa's leg, “Hey there Dante.”

“Uncle Len!” the tan skinned boy is across the room in seconds. Len picks up the little 4 year old and holds him close. He ruffles short black hair while managing a quick tickle to the back of one tiny knee. The kid laughs, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too kiddo.” he turns to Lisa, “So, what are you doing here?”

“What? I can't stop by and see my brother when I feel like it?”

“You only ever stop by to see Sara and the kids.” Len quips

Lisa snorts, “Maybe, but...”

Len jumps slightly when Sara's face appears before his own. She looks pissed off again but at the same time close to tears. She's looking between little Dante and Lisa with raised eyebrows, “Seriously? Does everyone have kids in your little world?” 

Len tries to step around her, ignore her, focus on what his sister is saying, “...and Caitlin said I had to help out since you were too lazy to...”

Once more his hallucination gets in his face, “I'm not going away Len. I'm staying right here until you listen to me. None of this is real!” she practically yells in his face

“Uncle Len?” a tiny hand tugs on his ear. Len gives a little yelp before looking down into curious brown eyes, “You okay?”

“Yeah, you okay bro? You look a little spaced out.” Lisa is coming over now. If she keeps going she's going to hit his hallucination. Len doesn't think he can deal with that so he moves to the left so he can plop down on the sofa

“Yeah, I'm good. Just up all night with Diane and Micky.”

“And where are my little niece and nephew today?” Lisa asks while coming to sit next to him

“They went with Sara to the Doctors. Their fevers broke last night but she wanted to be sure. No better time to check then when you're going in for more vitamin prescriptions I guess.”

“Why did you let her do that alone?” Lisa scolds while Dante tries to squirm away from Len's lap

“She can handle it.” Len assures, “If there's one thing I've learned it's that you never stop Sara from doing what she wants. Even if she's bigger then a house while she's doing it.”

Lisa's laughter is drowned out by the hallucination, “Len, pull your head out of your ass!” He jolts when she reaches out and grabs him. He's following her pull, almost dropping Dante to the floor in the process. Lisa is calling out in protest to his movements but Len can't really hear her. Now that this hallucination is touching him things seem odd. 

Len looks around when the world starts to blur at the edges. Lisa's voice sounds a million miles away, “What is happening to me?”

“You already now.” Sara tells him while looking heartbroken, “You just don't want to admit it.” she raises a hand and strokes the side of his face, “Where do we need to go Len?”

“The Motor Car.” Len says without thinking

“Lenny?” 

Len looks back at Lisa. She's holding Dante close to her chest and looking really worried, “I have to go.” he says. He sounds as hollow as he suddenly feels. The last of his doubt is leaving him. His flashes are making sense to him. His father was a bastard, he remembers that now. Remembers the scars that used to cover his skin. Remembers freezing the bastard himself for what he had done to Lisa. Remembers Mick nearly burning alive in that fire years ago. Remembers a quick press of lips in the Oculus, “I'm so sorry Lisa.” he turns before she can stop him. He's out the door and running on foot. Sara, the real Sara, is jogging along side him.

“What's the Motor Car Len?” she asks

“It's a place my Grandpa used to take us when my dad was locked up. I remember sitting there and having a meal before we went off on the Mission. But every time I bring it up everyone looks at me funny. Says there's never been a place called that. Thought it was just part of my condition.”

“Condition?”

He shoots her a bitter smile, “I thought I was going nuts. Seeing things that never happened. After a while I just started taking medication and trying to ignore it. I think, in the beginning, I knew it wasn't real. But it just seemed so...”

Sara gives him a look filled with far too much understanding, “Yeah, I get it.”

They get to the diner faster then Len can ever remember doing on foot. He looks around when he stops outside the door. Even as he watches the skyscrapers start to flicker. Some of the people vanish into thin air. His little world is falling apart. Len reaches for the door handle.

“LENNY!”

“Sara?!” he turns to see Sara, her belly swollen. She's on her knees just a few feet away. He's at her side before he can think about it, “Sara, what's wrong?!”

“The baby, it's coming!” she shouts as she reaches out for him

Something pulls him back, away from those searching hands. He looks over to see another Sara. No, the real Sara. This isn't real. But he wants it to be. Len lets Sara guide him away. He brings his hands up to cover his ears when his wife shouts out for him. Begging him to help her. Begging for the life of their unborn child. He hardly sees the greenish wall that they walk through once he's inside the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who is reading. I don't think I've ever had a story collect so many views in such a short time. That is all thanks to you awesome people. I really want you to know how much I appreciate it.   
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN  
> Just a quick little thing. I forgot that Dig got hurt by his Dream World Fight when I wrote this. So I guess...for my fic, he just got hit in the Dream World and it didn't hurt in reality. Thanks and enjoy

Sara falls back from the control panel. Familiar arms hold her steady. Oliver is holding her up. She ignores him and turns when she hears loud coughing. It's Len. He's sitting up in his pod and coughing up a lung. Ray is at his side, a hand rubbing the older man's back. Sara manages to get her legs to stop shaking and rushes to join Ray.

She gasps when Len reaches out and grabs her wrists. He's looking at her with eyes so full of pain it makes her want to cry, “Sara...why?”

“Why what?”

“Why couldn't it be real?” he sounds like a lost child. Then his eyes roll back in his head and he goes limp.

“Len!” Sara's fingers go to his pulse faster then a blur. She relaxes when she feels the familiar thump.

“He passed out.” Diggle says while coming over to hoist the man over one shoulder, “We can't wait for him to come too.”

“Dig's right.” Oliver says while turning to Ray, “Come on Ray. Lead the way.”

\---------------BREAK-----------------

Sara convinces Dig to put Len in the last empty seat of the ship. She sits in his lap and tries not to feel like she's violating the unconscious man. All Sara can think as they fly through space with no idea where they're going is that she's done Len a disservice. She pulled him out of a perfect world only to get him killed. Then the Waverider appears and everything slots back into place.

Nate look likes he's about to say something clever when he sees them but he stops when his eyes land on Len, “Who is that?”

“No time.” Sara says as she leads Diggle to the Med Bay. She directs him to drop Len in a chair while calling out to Gideon, “Gideon, I need a full scan and range of tests. Also...keep him sedated.”

“As you wish Captain Lance.”

“Sara?” Nate is standing in the doorway. He looks so worried. She can't really blame him. The others are standing just behind the newbie, looking more hesitant then worried. Ray is the only one who bothered to enter the room with her.

Sara walks away, it's harder then she thought it would be. But eventually she is standing toe to toe with Nate. She meets his eyes and asks, “Do you remember when I told you how people die doing this sort of work?” he gives a tiny nod, “Turns out it doesn't always stick.”

Nate's eyes widen and turn back to Len's unconscious form, “Wait, he was a member of the team?”

“What's going on?”

All eyes turn to Amya as she comes around the corner, “Amaya, you'll never guess what...”

Nate is cut off with a hard look from the young warrior, “We don't have time for games. Mick is getting impatient on the Bridge. He wishes to fight aliens.”

“Mick.” Sara says in sudden realization, “I have to tell Mick.” she pushes Amaya aside

\--------------BREAK-----------------

Mick glares down at the readouts. It's not often he gets a moment alone on the Bridge these days. Too many people think he can't be trusted with it. Strange thing for them to think considering he had driven one for longer then any of them had been alive. Mick tries to ignore the pull that thought creates in his chest and gets up. Last thing he needs is a lecture about messing with things from Sara when she gets back. Speaking of which, where the hell was she? Amaya should have found them by now. He's about to call out to Gideon for an update when Sara practically bursts through the door. She's breathing hard when she hits his chest. Her hands fist in his shirt. The look on her face has Mick feeling a rare flash of fear.

“Sara? What's wrong?” he takes hold of her shaking shoulders

“The ship...there was...and then we saw...he woke up and...”

“Hey.” he half whispers, letting the hands on her shoulders rub lightly at the strange gray shirt she was wearing, “Sara, you need to calm down. I can't understand you.”

Sara's lips flap but no more sound comes out. Her eyes are wide and strangely lost. Then they brighten with thought and she calls out, “Gideon, who is in the Med Bay right now?”

“That would be Leonard Snart. Currently he is sedated and being treated for dehydration.”

Mick freezes. There is a ringing in his ears. It's like an out of body experience when he breaks away from Sara and goes running out of the room. That can't be right. He hadn't heard Gideon right. It wasn't possible! But Gideon doesn't lie. It's in her programming. Mick only vaguely registers the people who jump out of his way as he barges into the Med Bay. Now Mick's lost both his hearing as well as his ability to breath.

It's Lenny. Lenny is laying on the Med Bay table. He's wearing weird clothing and looks a bit thin but that's him. Alive, whole, and sleeping like a baby. Mick's knees give out. The pain is enough to shock him back into breathing. His hearing returns slower. Eventually he realizes Ray is next to him. A hand on Mick's shoulder and looking like his puppy eyes are in over drive, “Mick, hey, you with me buddy?”

“Yeah.” his voice sounds so raw. Mick clears his throat, “Yeah, I'm here.” he points a shaky finger, “Why is he?”

Ray winces, “We found him on the ship. Looks like, somehow, the aliens managed to grab him right before the Oculus exploded. He's been stuck in a dream world for 6 months.”

“A dream world?”

“Hey.” Mick turns and sees a familiar face. Fucking Oliver Queen. His face is stern but also slightly hesitant, “We don't have time for this. The Destroyers are probably headed for Earth. We have to handle that first.”

Mick's fury starts to rise, “What the Hell are you talking about?!”

“Mick.” Ray's voice grabs his attention. Those stupid sad eyes bring him back from the brink of rage, “We have to do this first.” he sounds so sorry about that, “Len is going to stay sedated for now. He's been through a lot. We don't think he could handle any of this right now.”

Mick remembers what Ray had said before. Something about a dream world. He might not understand it but as long as Lenny isn't waking up for a while he supposes he could try and focus. After all, Len would be so jealous when Mick tells him about how he helped stop an alien invasion. That thought will have to carry him through this. He gets slowly to his feet, “Alright, let's get this over with already.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You found who?!” Barry asks with wide eyes

“We found Lenny.” Mick repeats, “So hurry up and tell us the plan so I can wake him up.”

“Well, I...” Barry clears his throat. It's so hard to believe that this kid is the Flash. He's way to twitchy to be a super hero in Mick's opinion, “Well, I was thinking we could maybe kidnap a Dominator.”

\------------BREAK----------------

Mick glares at the tiled wall of their Government prison. Those assholes had better not find the Waverider. If they did they would find Lenny in the Med Bay. No way would Mick forgive any of them if they so much as touched his partner.

\-----------BREAK-------------------

Mick stays in the ship until he absolutely has to come out. He gets a bit banged up during the final fight but it's worth it. They win. He stays at the after party for a few minutes before his feet take him back to the Waverider. Mick takes a seat next to Len's sleeping form and simply stares. 

“Um...hello?”

Mick turns to see the last person he expects. It's Kara. She's dressed in her normal clothing, the glasses looking out of place but no less adorable on her face. He simply raises an eyebrow at her, “What's up Skirt?”

She winces at the name whiles stepping forward a little, “I was getting ready to leave and thought I should say goodbye to everyone. They told me you came in here.” her eyes fix on Len, “Is that your friend?”

“Yeah.” Mick turns back to look at Lenny, “He's gonna be sorry he missed all the fun.”

“You have a weird definition of fun.” Kara says as she comes around to stand on the other side of the bed, “I need to tell you something about the Dominators.”

“Little late for that isn't it?”

“It's about what they did to some of the people from my planet.” she looks down at Len with sad eyes, “I heard stories about people who went through the same thing. Months of being stuck inside worlds tailor made to keep them docile.”

Her tone makes Mick nervous, “What happened to 'em?”

“Some of them recovered just fine.” she hedges, “Most of them...couldn't readjust.”

“What's that mean?”

“They had lived whole years of life in their perfect version of reality. Lost loved ones come back to life. Children that never lived. Wishes that never came true. It does a lot to a person.” Kara reaches out and lightly touches Len's left hand just under the wrist cuff that's keeping him asleep, “For some people, that life was all that mattered. A few even stole a Kryptonian pod and tried to get back to the Dominators.”

“Lenny wouldn't do that!” Mick snaps

“I'm not saying he will.” Kara was quick to assure him, “I'm just saying that he might be different. It's going to be really hard for him to accept what happened.” Kara pulls a tiny metal thing from her pocket, “Cisco gave me this. It's a communicator that reaches across our dimensions. If you ever need any help I'm just a call away.”

Mick's about to argue that he doesn't need help taking care of his best friend. The look on Kara's face stops him. She's being sincere. And for some reason she looks like seeing Lenny, a man she's never met, is breaking her heart. Mick sighs, “Yeah, alright. Maybe I'll call ya some time.” he can't help but give her a little wink

Kara's face goes red instantly and she takes a step back, “Good. Okay.” she heads for the door while calling over her shoulder, “It was nice working with you Mick.”

\---------------BREAK-----------

Len's eyes flutter open. His body has that special fuzzy quality that indicates there are drugs leaving his system. Len blinks at a familiar ceiling, trying to remember why he was on the Waverider. He hadn't stepped foot in the thing in years. Not since...

Len sits bolt upright and looks around. There are only two people in the room with him. Sara and Mick are standing nervously at the end of his bed. They are looking at him like he'll explode at any moment. It's several silent seconds before Len can think of anything to say. He's a swirl of emotions inside. Anger, sadness, regret, paranoia. The list goes on. But he can push all of that aside for a moment when he sees the look in Sara's eyes. It's the same look the fake Sara used to give him every day. A look that said she loved him. It makes Len smile, “I was having the craziest dream.” his tone is as cheeky as his smile. He points at Sara, “You were in it.” he points at Mick, “And you.”

Sara lets out a watery half giggle, “Asshole.” she's in his arms before he can blink. Clinging to him like she'll never let go again. He returns the embrace without hesitation. Both of them are surrounded shortly after by a large pair of arms. Mick has made this an official group hug. That did it.

Len broke. The tears came. Shortly followed by full out sobs and his knees giving out. They followed him to the floor and didn't let go. His chest felt like it was falling in and exploding outward all at once. Memories that felt like the dreams they had been kept assaulting him. So many happy times tainted by the fact it was all lies. His proposal to Sara. Winning over her Father. Sara getting pregnant for the first time. Mick finding a happy life with a girl from the 1970's who traveled with the Legends. Lisa and Cisco announcing her pregnancy and wedding all at the same time. Barry and he posing at the same time while getting matching Keys to the City. Retiring when Sara got pregnant again. Mick telling everyone how he was about to be a father. All of that was gone. Never really was. 

Somehow, through his own pain, he heard their voices, “We're right here Lenny.” Mick's hand was running over the back of Len's neck in a soothing motion

“It's going to be okay Len. Maybe not as perfect as you wanted, but it won't be bad. We'll figure it out. Together.” Sara's lips are peppering his tear covered face with kisses

“Together.” he manages to gasp out, holding them tightly to him, “Don't ever leave me.”

“Never.” they say as one

\------------BREAK----------------

Len had ended up crying himself to sleep. Mick and Sara had moved the man to Sara's room. Sara stayed while Mick went to talk to the others. They were currently parked in the Temporal Zone waiting for their next Aberration. Nate and Amaya had been asking them all a lot of questions since leaving Central City. It was by unspoken agreement that they all decided to not say anything until Len had woken up. Now that that was over it was time to face the music.

Mick finds Nate and Amaya alone in the kitchen. Seems Stein and the kid had grown tired of their questioning. Ray was still there but he ignored them as he read a book. Mick cleared his throat and was instantly the center of attention.

Ray shoots him a strong puppy face, “Is he alright?”

“No.” Mick answers honestly, “Didn't expect him to be. But he will be...eventually.”

“And who exactly is he?” Amaya demands as she crosses her arms over her chest

“He's my best friend.” Mick says simply, “He's also the reason we're all still alive.”

“Sara said he died.” Nate pipes up hesitantly, “Why would you all think that?”

“Cause the last time Sara saw him he was holding down the trigger for a bomb.” Mick says grimly, “Someone had to do it or the Time Masters would have been able to control Time forever. Ray was gonna do it cause that's what those stupid bastards showed us. But I knocked him out and took his place. Lenny had to be the big damn hero though. Knocked me out and stayed there to take the hit.” Mick tries not to let the memory hurt him like it usually does. Lenny is safe and alive just down the hallway. No reason to mourn someone who isn't dead.

“He saved us and the Time Stream.” Ray says softly, “Always claimed he wasn't a hero. Ended up proving himself wrong.”

“Yeah.” Mick won't deny his friends actions had earned him that title. Mick had even bestowed it upon the man himself back in that bar in 2013.

Nate looks awe struck. Amaya is frowning, “If he did not call himself a hero then what title did he use?”

“Criminal.” Mick gives her a hostile grin, “He was my partner for 30 years. My boss in fact. Greatest criminal master mind Central City ever saw.”

“Seriously?” Ray asks in an affronted tone, “You find out Leonard Snart is a hero and the only thing you focus on is how he never wanted to be one? What does that matter?”

“At the moment it means nothing.” Amaya shifts her weight, “In honor of his past deeds I'll reserve judgment.”

Mick snarls, “How nice of you.” he turns and heads for the door, “Tell the others Len's alright. We might not bring him out for a few days though. Got a lot of shit to work through. Try and keep it down.”

“You got it.” he can hear the beaming smile on Ray's face


	6. Chapter 6

Ray hates waiting for things. He used to be able to just throw money at people and he got everything he wanted as fast as possible. That wasn't going to work this time. You couldn't rush something like recovering from long term alien mind manipulation. It was something that, while Ray didn't like, he understood. His main problem with waiting right now was other peoples refusal to do it. Nate had mostly left him alone, deciding to check old mission logs instead of bug people for stories. Ever the researcher. Amaya however...she was getting on Ray's last nerve.

“You need to stop doing this.” Ray says while rolling his eyes. Amaya has been ambushing him all week long. Outside the bathroom. In the kitchen when he gets up for a late night snack. When he's checking things in the Library or on the Bridge. She always finds him alone and she always tries to glare him into submission. All Ray has to do is remember Mick's own glare and the urge to tell her anything instantly vanishes. 

Amaya huffs and leans back slightly so he can come fully out of his lab, “Why do none of you speak about him?”

“I told you, it's a sensitive topic.” Ray hates repeating himself. But he does it anyway as he heads for the kitchen to make himself some lunch, “Besides, he'll be out soon enough. And until you knew Len existed you didn't care at all about our past missions.”

“I just want to know about the man everyone seems to care for but never mentioned.” 

Ray's armor cracks. He turns and snaps, “Do you want to talk about Rex?!”

Amaya freezes, her eyes go wide, “What?”

“Do you want to talk about Rex? How he died and you couldn't stop it? All the memories you have from the past? Your hopes for the future with him maybe?” Amaya looks a cross between grief stricken and pissed off. Ray feels no guilt, to busy feeling angry at her, “When people die, especially in ways that we might have been able to stop, it's hard to talk about them. You know that as well as any of us. So we didn't want to talk about our friend who gave his life to save all of us. Big deal. It just means we weren't ready yet.” he leaves her in the hallway and changes his destination. He needs a drink.

\---------BREAK----------

Ray is half way through his first glass of scotch when Mick enters the study. He's seen Mick over the last several days, Sara too. They leave on occasion to fetch supplies and update the crew. Ray puts down his drink and stands up, “Hey, what's up?”

Mick takes a deep breath. The man looks wrecked. His clothing is rumpled, he's starting to grow a beard, and he looks like he could sleep for days. But he's also got a small smile on his face, “Len wants to meet the newbies.”

Ray winces, Amaya's face clear in his mind, “I'm not sure about that.”

“Why not?” Mick asks with a frown, “You don't think he can handle it?”

“I think he could handle Nate.” Ray admits, “Guy seems genuinely thrilled to meet Len. But Amaya's been difficult the last few days. She might press him for things he's not comfortable talking about.”

“Should have figured.” Mick huffs, “Always sticking her nose in like she knows everything.” Ray gets the impression Mick is speaking from experience

“Well what should we do?” Ray asks, “If this is something Len wants to do I don't want to stop him. It's a big step. Last thing he needs is us pushing him backward.”

“Let him meet us.” Ray and Mick turn to see Amaya not far away. She's not really looking at them. She also looks smaller then Ray has ever seen. Like a child having to own up to her mistake. Amaya shoots Mick a little look before her eyes return to the floor, “I'll keep my animal in check.” she leaves without another word

For a moment they just stand there, stunned. Then Mick asks, “What did you do?”

Ray turns surprised eyes on Mick, “What?”

“What did you do?” Mick walks over and gives Ray's chest a little poke, “She acted like some scolded kid just now. And I know I didn't do it. So it must have been you.” Mick doesn't sound like he's angry or even bothered. He just sounds curious.

“I might have...snapped. Just a little.”

“You?” Mick raises an eyebrow and a small smile starts to form in the corner of his mouth

“She was bugging me.” Ray is not whining, “I just thought I'd remind her that boundaries should be respected.”

Ray almost tumbles to the floor when Mick brings a hand down hard on his back, “Way to go Haircut. You might have more spine then I thought.” the hand on Ray's back travels up to grasp his shoulder. Mick starts to lead them out of the room, “Come one. Original crew get first crack at him.”

\---------------------BREAK---------------

Len holds the young man in his arms tightly, “Hey kid. How you been?”

Jax hugs him back just as tightly, “You know. Just trying to keep this ship together. Make sure Gray stays out of trouble.”

Len lets out a soft chuckle and pulls away to give Jax a pat on one shoulder, “From what I hear you're doing a good job at it.”

Jax's smile splits his face in two, “Thanks man.” the look in his eyes is so grateful it makes Len want to cry, “It's really good to have you back.”

“Indeed.” Stein steps forward now and offers a hand, “You were missed.”

Len takes Stein's wrist with his hand and pulls the man in for a swift squeeze, “Well I'm back now. Plan to stick around for a little while. Get my Time Legs back.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Len looks over when he hears that familiar voice. Ray is standing in the doorway to the Cargo Bay. Len had wanted to meet in here. Feeling a bit safer in a more private space. At least for this part. 

For a moment Len can see it. Ray standing in a hallway, wearing those alien clothes and begging Len to snap out of it. Len takes a deep breath and pushes that away. He smiles, “Raymond, I was wondering where you were. I expected you to be the first one here. All bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

Ray's hugging him in seconds, Len doesn't even pretend to mind. Just returns the hug while Ray whispers, “I missed you too buddy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the story. I was just going to leave it at the last chapter but I wanted one last little cute thing. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. All of your support was appreciated. If you want to read more of my stuff be sure to check out my account. I've got lots of other awesome stuff! Have a great day :)

Len takes a deep breath, “I don't think I can do this.”

“Seriously?” Barry asks with a horror stricken expression, “You want to do this now?”

“It only just really hit me. Like, fully in the face with a ten pound brick.” Len shifts from foot to foot, his palms are starting to sweat, “I think I'm having a heart attack.”

“Caitlin gave you a physical last week. You're fine.” Barry hisses

“Come on Lenny, be a man.” Mick whispers in his other ear, “Thought this was everything you ever wanted.”

“It is.” Len says, “It's just the last time I got what I wanted....”

Mick's hand is warm on Len's shoulder, “This is real partner. Been telling you that for over a year now.”

“And I believe you...mostly.” Len jumps a little when the music starts, “Crap.” his hands went to his tie without thought, trying to straighten something that wasn't even crooked. He stopped as soon as he spotted Sara.

Layers of white silk. A veil with little blue snowflakes. A bouquet of white and blue roses. It was like she was floating on air. He ignored the little figure heading closer to him trailing flowers. Ignored the man who was hanging off Sara's arm. Ignored the surrounding people and sounds. All he could focus on were those eyes peering out form behind thin lace. Eyes that screamed as much love and fear as Len was feeling. He relaxed. This is what he wanted. This was real. No one could take this from him ever again.


End file.
